Never Judge The Book By Its Cover
by Yotsuba669
Summary: Through all manga and anime, our cute and kind Tsuna is well cute and kind. But what if it is all just a cover for his real personality...


**Disclaim:** If i owned it, no one will read my fanfic...so no

 **NEVER JUDGE THE BOOK BY ITS COVER**

 _ **2 years old**_

"Aww~~ Come here Tsu-kun~~ Come to Mama!"

A beautiful brunette squeaked loudly at her child. The child, whose look is just like her, is trying hard to stand up on his little short legs and wobbly step toward his Mama.

"That's right Tsu-kun! You almost there! Mama loves you!"

With all of those encourages, his eye shows extreme determined and finally he lands on his mother's embrace. Both of the mother and child giggle happily!

"Tsu-kun love Mama! Evewy much!"

"Mama too!"

* * *

 _ **4 years old**_

…

 _*Whisper…whisper…*_

"Nana's husband never homes! Maybe she never married!"

"Yeah! I never see him at all! Also, does she work?"

"No! She is a stay home house wife."

"Then where is all of the money come from!"

"It could be she is selling herself!"

"No way!"

"But her son is too femininity so it could be true."

 _*Whisper…whisper…*_

'Nana' who is not far from where the gossipers is, holds her grocery and her child's little chubby hand close to her with her brown bang is covering her teary eyes. Her child looks at her worriedly

"It is nothing Tsu-kun! Don't mind them! As long as we happy then everything is okay."

"…then Daddy will come home one day right Mama?"

That question brings more tear into her eye but she holds it in.

"Yes! He is a hero so he has to go around the world but he will come back to us! Mama knows it!"

As she said that more hope is sweeping into her eye as well as disappointment. Her child doesn't anything more, only squeezes her hand as in reassurance. However, she doesn't see his eye narrow and shine brightly in holy orange filled with determined.

* * *

 _ **6 years old**_

"Dame-Tsuna is a loser that is why your Dad left!"

"Yeah! May be your mother is a loser too! That is why you is a loser!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

It is not something rare that our Tsuna is been bullied by other students. By all mean, he isn't stupid but he is very clumsy thus the nick name. Tsuna is a lovely boy, who is loved by all the teachers and the girl (not in romantic way). He is very kind and weak so some boy who is jealous of him tends to bully him (some just too shy to some their love!). However, today they have gone too far, they have insulted his Mama! They will pay!

"…"

"What? Cat caught your tongue? Dame-Tsuna!"

"…Tamaki…Satao…Aoiki…"

"What? You said something? You are such a loser that couldn't say anything right!"

"Yeah!"

"Hahahahaha"

One of the boys, who is Aoiki, raises his fist about to hit him, Tsuna catches it. He grinds Aoiki's fist tightly that all could hear the bones creaking.

"Ahhhhhhh! Let's go!"

Tsuna lets go of him. The other two run toward their fallen and look at him surprisingly. The once weak and meek boy is no more, he has been replaced someone else, someone no one know about. Tsuna says softly

"The three of you are in the tracker club right~"

".Y..Yea…Yeah! So what is it to you!"

The leader, Tamaki, bravely answer

"You know~~ In the human's leg there are six large bones~~"

"…S..so.."

"But the most important place in the leg for a tracker is the ankle~~ what if it is damaged permanently~~"

…

Tsuna said it cutely like he is talking about picking a beautiful flower or puppy.

"You..you are bluffing! There is no way you could…"

 _ ***Crack***_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now let's play~"

…

When the bullies with their moms come to Tsuna's home to sue him and his mom, Nana come out with anger and deadly aura. The other three mothers are terrified because in Nana's hand is a big ass knife and of course a law sue.

"My my why are you guys come without any warning~ Come in Come in~~~"

When everyone has come inside, Nana politely asks them to sit down in the couch (by throw the knife that implant deeply on the table in front of the sofa when they decline). Then they hear a meek and heartbreaking sound

"Ma…Mama… where are you? It it is so painful…* _ **sob…sob***_ "

Nana rushes toward the voice and come back with a black and blue, shivering Tsuna who is looking like a beaten up puppy. Still holding her baby in her arm, she's rocking her child lovingly. After her love calm down, she turns to the guests

"So? Why are you here?"

Her voice is void of any emotions.

"…Your…Your boy…hurts ours…?..."

The air is dropped to a cold and chilly temperature.

"My boy hurts who?"

"…"

The knife which was on the table, is now implanted with its fellow knifes next to the guest's legs. The mothers and children are now shivering violently.

"Did I hear that my kind and adorable baby is the one who hurts your boys?..."

"…"

The others are just shaking their head crazily.

"No? Then I will tell what I heard. I heard that your boys having bully my baby out of jealousy. One day my baby got another full score so they are furious at their stupidity. They took it out on my poor baby so that he couldn't study anymore. But my baby is so kind-heart, he never says anything to anyone and take it all by himself. One day the emotional bully turns to physical bully and my boy couldn't take it anymore and run away. However, you three bullies caught him, hit him and kick him to much that you injure your _precious_ ankles. And to cover it up you one again blamed my poor Tsu-kun!"

…

"Is it true? Tamaki!/ Satao!/ Aoiki!"

"…N…"

"um… Please don't… _hiss_ …don't blame…them…"

Everyone stop and turn to the heavily injured boy.

"It…It is be…because Tsu-kun…didn't run fast…enough…"

Tear is gathering at his big brown eyes as he speaks with difficulty. The bully's mothers turn to their boys and slam their head down to the ground

"How could you guys do that to that poor thing! You are a shame in our family!"

"We are so sorry . Tsu-kun's hospital fee will be paid by us so don't you worry"

"Also please let us help you Tsu-kun school's fee."

"Oh~~~ you are so kind~~~ Say thank you to these nice ladies Tsu-kun~"

"…Thank you!"

The baby boy smiles a 100-watt smile. When the mother is chatting happily to each other, Tsuna who sits tiredly and painfully, stands up with ease and walk toward the sitting duck bully. His eye is like a predator which is looking at this prey. The bullies are paling like ghost.

"Hi guys~ Oh! So when you guys hurt you go and tell your mommy~~"

His voice is full of mockingly. He then puts his hand in one of the bully's face and caresses it softly. Suddenly Tsuna twists the bully's injured foot while cover his mouth.

"Shhh~~ don't be so loud~ Your mom will worried right~~ so if I ever see your face ever again…you could kiss your life goodbye…ok~"

The bully is now peeing himself and nodding like a headless chicken.

"ok then~ Bye bye."

…

 _That night_

Tsuna stands in front of a mirror while dusting some of the make up on his face and body with a sweet smile~~

…

* * *

 _ **14 years old**_

…

"GOOD MORNING KAICHOU-SAMA!"

"Good morning everybody~~"

Tsuna is the president of the student's council of Namimori school. Everyone and I mean everyone (include the _**Hibari Kyouya**_ ) is very protective of Tsuna. They never want anything to upset him. Not because he is cute or smart (well it is but it isn't that important) but because he is a walking time bomb.

A baby in a black suit smirks evilly. He burns the document about Sawada Tsunayoshi that was given to him by his dumb ass father.

'May be my famous sadistic will continue in my new student and the next Vongola Decimo'

* * *

 _ **20 years old**_

In front of **him** is a down boss of one of the powerful Familiar, who is weeping and begging for mercy at the one stand before him. He just smiles and says

"When my Guardians told you to stop, did you stop?"

 _ ***Whimper***_

"When you fight with my Guardians, did you stop?"

 _ ***Whimper***_

"When you injured my guardian and I told you to stop,…did you?"

 _ ***Whimper***_

"Well~~ tell me why I should listening to yours?~~~"

…

At the not so far away, Reborn stays there cleaning his imaginary tear while saying

"My child growth up so fast~~"

The Vongola Decimo's Guardians is shivering at the scream of their enemy and the cheerful giggles of their 'kind and cute' boss.

'Never judge the book by its cover.'


End file.
